User blog:FreddyOfAxes/What are Geography Quizzes?
The Geography Quizzes are no longer an active feature, making this blog virtually pointless. If you would like to view the blog, please open the tabber below. Closed=... |-| Archive= Hi everyone, Freddy here. Today I'm going to be talking about a new feature that will be added. The Fun and Games board has been renamed Fun and Games/ Geography Quizzes. The Geography Quizzes will be, well, Quizzes on Geography. There will be a quiz once a week. There will be between 10 and 25 questions in each quiz, and you will be provided hints so you can answer them in the comments. For example, I will give three example questions: 1. This country is home to over 300 million people. 2. This country was unified in 2011. 3. This country was once split into several different kingdoms. If you participate, answer in the comments like the format above. The answer to my questions were: 1. USA 2. South Sudan 3. Germany You are NOT required to participate in Geography Quizzes. Expect the first quiz on Sunday, April 23, 2017, EST. What am I supposed to do? Go the forums and go into the Fun and Games/ Geography Quizzes board. You should see posts like "Geography Quiz #1" and so on. Click the post, find the info (what date it is on, when I starts, etc.) and read the questions and answer. Once you have typed your answers, submit your comment and I will check it. Note: It is okay if you answer maybe half the questions and fill in the rest before the due date. If you do not answer fully, you will not be counted. Sorry. Can I Study? Yes! I actually recommend that you study so that you can be more confident in you answers. I recommend sites like infoplease.com and en.wikipedia.org for your help. Cheating Please, be thoughtful by not cheating to look up the answer. This means while your answering your questions, you go on Google (or whatever search engine) and look up the answer. It prevents you from having a good challenge to see if you can answer. Like before, studying Geography will help you so that you can be more fluent. However, since I can't prove whether you looked up the answers or not, there's no way to be certain. But again, please don't cheat. Telling other people the answers If you tell people the other answers via the comments or message wall, then your answers will not be counted and the person(s) you told will also not be counted. Be courteous. Can I post my own geography quiz? Yes, but there's some steps to take. 1. Message me. 2. In your message, explain why you want to create a new quiz. 3. If I approve, then go to the Fun and Games/ Geography Quizzes board in the forums and create a new post. 4. In your post, title it something like Unofficial Geography Quiz #1. The first sentence in it should be a direct link to this blog post (the link is User_blog:FreddyOfAxes/What_are_Geography_Quizzes%3F). 5. Then write down your answers. Make between 10 and 30 questions total. 6. Make sure to space your questions so that it doesn't come out all jumbly and confusing. Example: 1. Question here 2. Question here See how they're spaced? Do it just like that. If you make a confusing one without spaces, then I will edit it. Can I post my own Monthly Geo Quizzes? No, I'm sorry, but we want all Monthly Quizzes to be completely official. Prizes? Sorry, but there aren't any prizes I can think up of for winners. However, I guess Winners could get a shoutout as a prize. However, there is a bigger prize if... Monthly Geo Quiz The monthly Geography quiz will be held at the end of every month. Here, you will take all your knowledge from the previous quizzes of the month (and your studies, if you studied) all into the Monthly quiz. The questions here have a change of being significantly harder than other quizzes, so be on the lookout. These quizzes can be answered the same as normal quizzes. If you cheat/ tell someone the answers, you will not be able to participate in the event. If you answer all questions correctly, you will earn a shoutout on the community messages found in wiki activity. If you're already there from the previous monthly quizzes, than the person who came before you will be shown. If there is no other participants, then you will stay the same. If you do not answer all questions correctly, even just one, you will not earn a shoutout, but you definitely will be complimented. Highlighting No, I will not be highlighting any Geography Quiz posts except the first one and first monthly one, I'm leaving it up to you to know it's out. Historical Geography Quizzes will be bound to have historical questions and have answers as countries that no longer exist (i.e Czechoslovakia?) as the answers. Again, feel free to study for the answers. Just For Fun These quizzes are only for fun and knowledge testing. Not answering correctly in the quizzes will not in anyway affect your user rights. However, always remember to follow the forum rules here. Rules will be posted in each quiz page, so make sure to read them. Thank You! Category:Miscellaneous Category:Blogs FreddyOfAxes